Resurrección
by SoulEvans-Fan
Summary: Amistad, confianza y traición. "La llama de la locura aún no desfallece". Fanfic de Soul Eater.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer:Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo. Esta historia no es únicamente mía, varias personas (a las cuales no les ha gustado el final del anime de esta serie) me han ayudado aportando varias ideas, lo único que he hecho fue juntarlas y crear una nueva.

N/A: Narración..._Dialogo…_

ADVERTENCIA: Ver el final del anime.

Para que no se pierdan les aclarare:

1_Todo esto sucede tres años después del último episodio de la serie.

2_Se agregaran nuevos personajes.

3_Quisieran que me ayuden en el problema que tengo de no saber si este es un UA o no.

Sin mas que agregar, espero que sea de su agrado y espero también cumplir las expectativas de los que me confiaron este trabajo.

**Prólogo**

Nubes de color brea cubrían el firmamento mientras eran iluminadas por destellos escarlata.

_-Esto no puede estar pasando…_

La ciudad caía en ruinas. Construcciones de todo tipo se despedazaban y caían resonando en las calles destruidas y repletas de escombros.

_-No puedo creerlo…_

Se podían distinguir siluetas que caían pesadas sobre la faz del suelo, gritando de dolor y retorciéndose agonizantes. Se oía lejano el llanto desconsolado de los niños perdidos. Entretanto algunas sombras avanzaban sin rumbo abandonando toda esperanza de salvarse, mientras que otras permanecían inmóviles sin emitir sonido alguno.

_-Nosotros…_

La neblina densa y oscura avanzaba con lentitud por cada rincón, ahogando en tormento y desesperación a todo aquello que alcanzaba.

_-Perdimos…_

SoulEvans-fan :D [Futura dominante del mundo]

Es la primera vez que escribo un prólogo… es complicado… lo reedite un millón de veces, pero nunca me acababa de convencer.

En fin, la historia va a ser complicada, aunque creo que este prólogo es bastante explicativo… ¿no? Bueno… creo haber generado varias preguntas en las mentes de todos ustedes… generarles dudas es mi propósito y mi placer *risa malévola*

Espero que quieran leer el primer capitulo que será publicado en cuando lo termine…

Comenten x3


	2. ¿La felicidad ha regresado?

Disclaimer:Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo. Esta historia no es únicamente mía, varias personas (a las cuales no les ha gustado el final del anime de esta serie) me han ayudado aportando varias ideas, lo único que he hecho fue juntarlas y crear este fanfic.

**Capitulo 1: ¿La felicidad ha regresado?**

Transcurridos tres años desde la derrota del kishin, el mundo volvía a ser un sitio pacífico.

En Death City el cielo había vuelto a ser de aquel hermoso azul y se podía volver a ver a aquellos burlones astros rondar por el firmamento. La gente se había acostumbrado, con gran gusto, a volver a sus antiguas vidas.

En Shibusen, los estudiantes volvían a dedicarse a su antigua tarea de conseguir almas corrompidas. Las clases volvían a ser las mismas, la alegría no tenía comparación.

Ya no más preocupaciones, mas que…

-…Convertir a Soul en una Death Scythe- Pensaba una joven rubia de dos coletas con ojos de esmeralda y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

La clase era aburrida, de nuevo disección. El único que parecía entusiasmado con la idea era el Doctor Stein, el cual, estaba tan hundido en la idea de experimentar con aquel espécimen en peligro de extinción que, a pesar de estar explicando cada paso, prácticamente ignoraba a sus alumnos.

Aprovechando aquella oportunidad, los jóvenes se dedicaban a diversas tareas esenciales de cometer en esos momentos:

Soul Eater dormía improvisando una almohada con sus brazos. Liz arreglaba sus uñas con gran paciencia. Patty seguía a una mosca con su inocente mirada. Kid admiraba la simetría del salón. Black Star imaginaba, con sus pies sobre la mesa y manos en la nuca, nuevas formas de destrozar y humillar a sus oponentes con su grandeza. Tsubaki admiraba la tranquilidad que emanaba de su amigo, ya que muy pocas veces al día podías verlo de esa manera. Otros reían y hablaban por lo bajo. Algunos adelantaban la hora del almuerzo y no faltaban los que seguían prestando atención al profesor, entre los cuales se encontraba Maka.

Pero algo interrumpió aquella "emocionante" lección, algo que era considerada como un coro celestial o como un molesto despertador; las campanas de Shibusen nunca pasaban desapercibidas por los oídos de los estudiantes y mucho menos durante la clase de Stein.

-¡Hiro! Vamos a almorzar. ¿Vienes?- Preguntó entusiasmada una joven de cabellos cortos castillos y ojos anaranjados, acompañada de un sereno joven.

-¡Si, ya voy!- Gritó el joven corriendo hacia ellos.

-Me pregunto quienes serán los amigos de Hiro- Se cuestionó con sonrisa despreocupada el joven shinigami mientras se levantaba de su asiento y esperaba a sus amigos.

-Por lo que escuche la chica que lo llamo se llama Sakura y es una técnico, su arma en del tipo hacha se llama Kyo el cual es el joven alto pelinegro con el aro largo en la oreja derecha y los ojos verdes- Contestó la mayor de las pistolas demoníacas pero fue interrumpida por un enérgico saludo de parte de un ninja peliazul vestido de jeans gastados, una remera negra con una estrella roja del lado derecho y sus tipitos zapatos y guantes.

-¡El gran Black Star esta aquí para que admiren su grandeza!- Exclamó arrogante recibiendo un pequeño golpe en la espalda de parte del shinigami, el cual usaba una arreglada camisa blanca y pantalones negros- Típico de ti- contestó Kid.

-¡Vamos a comer!- Propuso alegremente una joven rubia de pelo corto, blusa rayada verticalmente y pantalones cortos grises.

-Debemos esperar a los demás Patty- Cuestionó con pesadez su hermana, para luego notar un pliegue en el costado izquierdo de su ropa, acercándose cautelosamente a ella, para no levantar sospechas, le susurró al oído - Acomódate la blusa, no quiero escuchar a Kid quejarse de que no estas vestida simétricamente.

-Lo siento hermana- Se disculpó inocentemente mientras enmendaba su error para quedar perfectamente vestida como su familiar la cual, a diferencia de ella, usaba pantalones largos.

-¡Hey Black Star!- Llamó el peliblanco levantando su mano en modo de saludo.

-¡Hey Soul!- Contestó el aludido repitiendo el proceso chocando su mano con la de su amigo, el cual llevaba puesto unos pantalones de vestir negros y una sencilla camiseta color gris de mangas cortas.

-Vamos a almorzar chicos- Sugirió la rubia de las coletas, que vestía su típica falda a cuadrille y una hermosa e inmaculada camisa blanca adornada con una corbata verde con líneas amarillas oblicuas.

Todos asintieron ante la propuesta. Aunque al principio el hambre escaseaba a causa de la exhaustiva clase sobre despedazar a un incauto animal para estudiarlo con más precisión, recuperaron el apetito al oler el delicioso alimento que los esperaba.

Al llegar al comedor cada uno tomo una bandeja y busco su plato el cual estaba repleto de un apetitoso curri, que a pesar de no ser gran cosa, llenaba sus estómagos. Mientras degustaban de su plato escuchaban las alegres carcajadas de sus compañeros.

-Que divertidos se escuchan, ¿no lo creen?- Preguntó enternecida la rubia de ojos esmeralda.

-Y que lo digas. Los amigos cambian por completo la personalidad de una persona- Agregó Liz mirando la fuente de las carcajadas.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema- Propuso el alvino al notar la falta de paciencia de su amigo peliazul, el cual estaba contento por el joven rubio pero a la vez su ego lo forzaba a buscar la atención de los demás. La pelinegra; vestida de un hermoso vestido beish que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un cinturón gris que le marcaba el busto; advirtió las intenciones de la guadaña y cambio súbitamente el tema.

-Kid, ¿como les fue en la misión del castillo de Wewelsburg? Según escuche alli fueron ejecutadas varias brujas y sus almas fueron absorvidad por humanos enloquecidos por el poder.

-Fue mas sencilla de lo que esperaba, pero debo admitir que la simetria del castillo era casi perfecta. La arquitectura de la época es facinante.- Contestó el joven aludido apoyando su menton en una de sus manos, fasinado por sus pripios recuerdos.

-Y mi hermana estaba asustada por los fantasmas- Agregó la joven risueña sin dejar de comer.

-Cualquiera se asustaria con un castillo antiguo de puertas rechinantes, cuadros que parecen seguirte con la mirada, y lo peor de todo, ¡fantasmas!- Declaró aterrorisada del solo revivir mentalmente la misión.

-Pero hermana, siempre te asustas en las misiones- Mencionó sin entregarle mas importancia que al almuerzo.

-Eso es porque soy una persona normal- Respondió molesta.

-Perdón- Se disculpó inocentemente terminando su plato.

-¿Y a ustedes como les fue?- Consultó la ojijade a la pareja de ninjas.

-Como siempre el Gran Black Star superó a sus adversarios y demostró una vez más que es el hombre que supera a los dioses- Este comentario provocó la risa del grupo de amigos, pero dichas se vieron opacadas por las de un grupo cercano.

-Sakura, eres muy divertida- Halagó sin mas remedio el joven rubio.

-Hiro tiene razón, eres una comediante por naturaleza- Comentó el siempre serio Kyo, pero el cual no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír esta vez.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Agregó sonriente agitando ambas manos intentando calmar las risas de sus amigos al notar que eran el centro de atención.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin inconvenientes, a excepción de alguna llamada de atención que intentó hacer el Ninja peliazul, con resultado satisfactorios para él, pero preocupantes para su arma. Con el imponente sonido de las campanas los alumnos volvieron a clases con cansancio y pesadez.

-Hiro, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros el fin de semana? Iremos a caminar por las afueras de Death City para olvidar por un momento los exámenes de la semana que viene.- Consultó la joven de ojos anaranjados.

-Claro, un poco de distracción no le viene mal a nadie- Contestó alegre el joven rubio.

-Entonces te pasaremos a buscar el sábado por la mañana ¿te parece bien?- Preguntó Kyo con una serena sonrisa en el rostro.

-No hay problema- Respondió confiado entrando en el salón.

Varias horas después las campanas volvieron a resonar en cada rincón del Shibusen, pero esta vez marcaban la hora de volver a sus hogares. Sin más remedio todos empezaron a acomodar sus pertenencias y acompañar a sus amigos hasta la salida.

-Kid apresúrate- Apuraba la mayor de sus armas.

-Tengo que ir a devolver un libro a la biblioteca, ustedes vallan a casa que luego las alcanzo- Aclaró mientras buscaba el libro que debía entregar.

-Como tu digas- Le contestó Liz sin mas que agregar, dirigiéndose a la salida junto a su hermana.

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban completamente vacíos, y daban cierto aspecto fantasmal con aquel silencio que hubiese incomodado a cualquiera. Pero para Kid, ese silencio tan monótono, le era familiar ya que desde pequeño se había paseado por aquel lugar en momentos de óseo. Pero al llegar a una esquina escuchó una voz que le llamo la atención, pero mas que aquella voz, lo que paralizo al joven shinigami, fue la conversación que pudo escuchar.

-El encargo esta casi completo Madame… no tiene de que preocuparse el chico es tan inocente que lo conseguimos con gran facilidad… como dije antes no tiene de que preocuparse cumple con los requisitos que usted ordeno… se lo llevaremos en un par de días, rogamos que conserve la paciencia… pronto podremos comenzar- Finalizó la charla con el choque de la tapa del celular contra el teclado del mismo.

Kid no lograba asimilar lo que escuchaba pero no tuvo más remedio que aprovechar el no haber sido notado para esconderse en el lugar más cercano el cual, para su suerte estaba a escasos metros.

-La enfermería…- Pensó aliviado entrando sin emitir sonido alguno.

Lo único que alcanzo a escuchar fueron pasos acercándose.

-Una… ¿Dos persona?- Se preguntó mentalmente al lograr diferenciar dos distintos tipos de caminar. Al apreciar que los pasos se alejaban se asomo cautelosamente por la puerta. A lo lejos alcanzo a ver dos personas a punto de doblar en la primera esquina dirigiéndose a la salida. Lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento.

-¿Sakura y Kyo?

SoulEvans-fan =D [Futura dominante del mundo]

* * *

Lo admito, este capitulo no quedo muy bien, pero no se me ocurrió como terminarlo y tengo la mente bloqueada.

Les agradeceria que me avisaran sobre cualquier error.

Escribí en mi libreta cosas que irán mas adelante en la historia (por algún extraño motivo escribo primero el final y luego el principio) Pero no tengo idea de cómo meterlas en la historia xD


	3. Detective Kid: Primera Parte

Disclaimer:Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo. Esta historia no es únicamente mía, varias personas (a las cuales no les ha gustado el final del anime de esta serie) me han ayudado aportando varias ideas, lo único que he hecho fue juntarlas y crear este fanfic.

**Capitulo 2:**

En el profundo silencio que habían dejado las pisadas, solo alcanzaba a escuchar su acelerado corazón. Él no tenía miedo, la interminable lluvia de ideas relacionada con aquella conversación era lo que lo había perturbado.

-¿Qué pasaría en un par de días? ¿Cuál era el encargo? ¿Requisitos? ¿Requisitos para que? ¿Comenzar? ¿Qué van a comenzar?- Eran algunas de las tantas preguntas que atravesaron la mente del joven shinigami, mientras se deslizaba cautelosamente por la puerta para encontrarse nuevamente en el pasillo. Lentamente comenzó a tranquilizarse, en situaciones complicadas era primordial guardar la calma, o al menos intentarlo. Cerró suavemente sus ojos y activo su percepción de almas para localizar a los dos individuos.-Diablos- Musitó al notar que ambos habían abandonado las instalaciones.

Sin más remedio tomo los libros que había dejado sobre el escritorio de la enfermería y se dirigió a la biblioteca. En ese momento las cosas no estaban claras, pero estaba seguro de algo, no podía resolver ese caso solo...

La mansión de Shinigami-sama no se encontraba muy lejos, pero cada paso le era interminable. Para su suerte llego lo suficientemente cuerdo, a pesar de retorcerse en preguntas, a su hogar como para mencionarles lo sucedido a sus armas.

-¿Y bien, que piensan?- Preguntó una vez finalizada la explicación de los hechos.

-Creo que lo estas pensando demasiado. El kishin esta muerto, el mundo esta sumergido en una armoniosa paz, ¿porque no puedes disfrutarla como todos?- Contestó la mayor de las hermanas mientras peinaba su cabello con desinterés.

Kid suspiró desilusionado por no contar con la ayuda de una de sus armas, pero no se rindió y pidió la respuesta de la menor.

-¡Traición, traición!- Gritó juguetonamente, coloreando una jirafa de origami.

-¡Patty!- Exclamó sorprendida la mayor notando que había perdido la democrática batalla.

-Dos contra uno, decidido, mañana comenzaremos la investigación de los alumnos de Shibusen: Kyo y Sakuro a las ochocientas horas- Finalizó retirándose de la habitación de ambas, cerrando la puerta.

-Genial, el detective Kid esta en el caso- Bromeó colocando el peine sobre la mesa, se acercó a la ventana donde la risueña luna hacia su aparición en el firmamento, observando como Death City se preparaba para descansar- Espero que esto solo sea un malentendido- Murmuró deprimida mientras su hermana se le acercaba.

-Hermana, ¿crees que empezaremos una nueva aventura?- Curioseó mirando el triste rostro de su pariente, la cual solo suspiro- ¡No te preocupes! Nosotras siempre ganamos junto a Kid, si aparece un malvado lo derrotaremos.- Agregó con plena confianza.

-Si tu lo dices- Alegó colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Patty para acercarla mas a ella- La paz es algo tan hermoso… ojala nunca termine…

El despertador comenzó a sonar hasta que una delicada mano femenina se poso sobre él para apagar la alarma y luego acercarlo a sus adormilados ojos.

-Seis de la mañana, Kid modifico la hora de nuevo, ¿es que todavía no se da cuenta que las personas normales necesitamos dormir?- Dijo molesta, colocando el aparato sobre su mesa de luz.- Patty, es hora de despertarnos, nuestro estimado técnico quiere molestarnos desde la madrugada, solo espero que no empiece con alguno de sus desordenes mentales, porque no estoy de humor para atender a ninguno de ellos.

-Cinco minutos mas…- Pidió sin abrir sus ojos estrangulando la llamativa pieza de papel con forma de jirafa que había echo antes de dormir.

-Yo también quisiera cinco minutos más, pero gracias a que te pusiste de su lado con el delirio de la traición, tenemos que despertarnos ahora- Contesto mientras la sacudía con fuerza.

-Esta bien…- Respondió levantándose cansada. El nuevo día estaba a punto de empezar, al igual que los movimientos del trío de detectives.

Ocho de la mañana, tres siluetas de escabullían en la pintoresca escuela. Con la gracia y agilidad de un felino recorrieron los infinitos y geométricos pasillos dilapidados del instituto.

-Es aquí- Indicó el joven mientras se aproximaba a la entrada de la Sala de Archivos Permanentes de los Estudiantes de Shibusen, donde se almacenaba prolija y cuidadosamente los expedientes médicos, familiares, y si el caso lo requiere, penales. En términos más sencillos, toda la vida de los miembros de esa organización estaba resumida en esos papeles.

Con lentitud giró el picaporte para evitar hacer ruido mientras se metían en la habitación.

-OK Kid… Dime lo que buscas y lo encontrare- Propuso la mayor de las armas colocándose los respectivos guantes sintéticos para evitar dejar huellas digitales.

-Mi hermana es una experta en esto- Susurró la menor mientras cumplía su función de vigilantes.

-Cada día me sorprenden mas… de acuerdo empecemos por la señorita encuentra el expediente de Sakura Roger.

-Entendido- Exclamó en voz baja empezando a hurgar entre los casilleros de metal, y para sorpresa del joven los papeles antedichos se posaron en sus manos antes de lo previsto.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí…- Musitó abriendo el archivo empezando su minuciosa lectura silenciosa.- Esto si que es interesante, escuchen esto. Nombre: Sakura Roger Edad: 14. Lugar de nacimiento: Skarh, pueblo en el norte de Noruega.

-¿Pero eso que tiene de extraño?- Interrumpió desconcertada la joven pelilarga.

-Si quieres saberlo no me interrumpas- Replicó sin darle mucha importancia- El echo en si es que esta ciudad fue aislada del resto del mundo debido a una extraña enfermedad que se cobro la vida de 19 personas y mantiene a gran parte de la población en estado vegetativo.

-Que terrible... ¿pero si ese es el caso porque ella esta aquí?- Pregunta bastante confundida.

-Eso es lo mas interesante, veras…-

-¡Kid alguien se acerca!- Advirtió la joven.

-¡Maldición!- Murmuró cerrando el archivo y entregandoselo a su compañera para que lo colocase en el lugar correspondiente- Si nos descubren estamos muertos.

Y de nuevo, con gran agilidad, desaparecieron del salon sin dejar hueyas de su estadia y fugandose por los pasillos sin ser vistos hasta la hora de entrar de nuevo en el instituto.

Pronto los pasillos estuvieron repletos de jóvenes estudiantes que con la lentitud típica de jóvenes que se sentian obligados a ir a la mañana a la escuela, caminaban hacia sus respectivas aulas esperando, o mas bien rogando, tener un dia normal sin tener que revivir la experiencia del día anterior con su excéntrico profesor y su extraña aficción de diseccionar animales que seguían vivos.

-¿Recuerdan los primeros dias de clases del profesor Stein?-Recordó Soul a sus amigos viendo a los nuevos estudiantes del científico entrar a su aula con un ligero gesto de asco en sus rostros.

-Lo recuerdo, no comi carne por una semana, y al parecer aprovechaste porque era tu turno de cocinar, peresoso, todavía me acuerdo que cocinate, no, nisiquera cocinaste, me diste una manzana y una hoja de lechuga mientras te hibas con Black Star a comer quien sabe que basura- Refunfuniaba su compañera al recordar lo desconciderado que su compañero habia sido. Mientras los jóvenes reian el joven shinigami, seguido de sus compañeras, se hacerco velóz hacia ellos casi sin que, ni siquiera el asecino, tuviera tiempo de percararce de su presencia.

-Chicos, tengo que hablar con ustedes.- Pero, ni bien terminó la frase, el timbre sono dejandolos en medio de una marea de jóvenes que al poco tiempo terminó por arrastrarlos dejandolo sin posibilidades de contarles su descubrimiento.

Las horas que presedieron al descanso parecian interminables para el joven pelinegro. En realidad no estaba del todo convencido de lo que sus excéntricas compañeras habian llamado "complot" pero, por alguna razon, tampoco podia estar tranquilo. Para su fortuna el timbre sono y como si su vida dependiera de eso se hacerco a sus amigos.

-Chicos yo…- Pero de nuevo era interrumpido, esta vez por su profesor.

-Chicos, recuerden que la reunión semanal empezara en diez minutos no lleguen tarde- Pronto pudieron ver como desaparecia bajo el marco de la puerta con su silla.

-¡La reunion semanal! ¡Se me habia olvidado! ¡Vamos Soul!- Ordenó la rubia arrastrando al peliblanco fuera del salón.

-¡No llegarán antes que yo!- Gritó alegre el joven Ninja corriendo tras ellos.

-¡Espera Black star!- Intentó detener a su compañero pero algo la detuvo a ella, el joven shinigami la sujetaba del brazo.

-Tsubaki, después de la reunión, necesito que hablemos, hay algo que me preocupa y se que podras aclarar mis dudas- Rogó casi inaudible el pelinegro con la cabeza gacha.

-De acuerdo- Contestó dulcemente, como sola ella sabia hacerlo. Él la soltó y ella corrió tras su compañero.

-Gracias…- Liz y Patty pronto estubieron a su lado y, sujetandolo de un brazo cada una lo arrastraron hasta la salida. -¡Puedo caminar solo! -Dijo mientras lo soltaban.

-Me pregunto que discutiremos en la reunion de hoy- Comentó Liz siguiendolo con su hermana.

N/A: *grito* ¡¡¡no lo puedo creer!!! ¡¿Como me atreví a tardar 8 meses?! ¡No tengo perdón! ¡y lo peor es que esto es demasiado corto!

Pero no se preocupen... los compensare.... de alguna forma.

Por cierto... Skarh no existe… fue simplemente producto de mi delirio una tarde de agosto… (Que dramático sonó xD)…Bueno… y escogí Noruega porque... me gusta ese país (???)

¡Gracias por esperar! Por favor... comenten…*huye*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo. Esta historia no es únicamente mía, varias personas (a las cuales no les gusto el final del anime de esta serie) me han ayudado aportando varias ideas, lo único que he hecho fue juntarlas y crear este fanfic.

**Capitulo 3: **

Desde hacia varias semanas los alumnos de dos estrellas debían reunirse en la Death Room cada 7 días para presentar los informes de sus misiones con mas detalle que los otros alumnos, ya que las suyas eran de inteligencia, la recopilación de información era esencial para evitar el renacimiento de un nuevo kishin, después de todo, ¿Quién quería pasar por todas las batallas anteriores? ¿Y si esta vez alguien no regresaba? No podían arriesgarse. Por eso el Shibusen había creado el C.E.I.S. , el Centro Estudiantil de Investigación de Shibusen, donde se juntaba la información recogida alrededor del mundo con el fin de mantener la paz. Un plan simple y perfecto.

-¡Bienvenidos niños!- saludo como siempre Shinigami-sama a sus fieles alumnos -Hoy es fin de mes, así que Asuna nos dará los informes finales para conocer el estado actual de la actividad de la locura. ¿Harias los honores?

-Con gusto Shinigami-sama- Contestó adelantándose para quedar a la vista de todos los presentes -Los informes actuales indican que en Europa se a detectado un leve incremento de locura, América no ha presentado cambios desde el mes anterior, África a mejorado su situación pero aun no debemos bajar la guardia en los sitios que pactamos en la reunión anterior, Asia se ha vuelto un lugar vulnerable, es necesaria la intervención de grupos especializados, las bases secuestradas en la Antártida no presentan riesgos y hemos logrado descifrar, gracias a la ayuda de Kim, algunos textos antiguos escritos por brujas, gracias a eso hemos descubierto la localización de varias armas manipuladoras de locura. Eso es todo.-

-Gracias Zu-chan, ¿alguno tiene algo que agregar?- Preguntó esta vez mirando al resto.

-Yo quisiera agregar algo Shinigami-sama- Afirmó la ojijade. Ahora todos entendían su apuro por llegar a la reunión- Solo es una idea pero, para ayudar a las Death Scyth a erradicar el exceso de locura ¿no seria conveniente darles un compañero que este a su nivel?

El hombre con tunica miró los ojos de la joven, no era mala idea pero...-No creo que sea el momento adecuado para eso, pero si las cosas se van de las manos seria una estupenda alternativa pequeña Alband. Ten en cuenta que será lo primero que piense en implementar cuando sea necesario- Ella sonrío satisfecha, después de todo era una idea que tenia en su mente desde hacia bastante, y había recibido una mejor respuesta de la que esperaba.

¿Quien no se había preguntado alguna vez que tan fuertes serian las Death Scyth con un compañero?

-¡Ok, chicos! Si nadie mas tiene algo que agregar, creo que ya se pueden ir- Finalizó despidiéndose con sus grandes manos.

En el silencio de los pasillos el grupo de jóvenes se dirigía a la salida. Había algún que otro comentario entre ellos pero nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras Tsubaki se despidió de su técnico, el cual le correspondió el saludo un tanto confundido, la misma reacción tuvieron las armas de Kid después de que él les hiciera un ademán de despedida y se retiraba al lado de la joven pelinegra.

Ya lejos de todos, se sentaron en las escaleras de entrada de su escuela, a pesar de no ser el punto mas alto de la ciudad, la vista era hermosa, ambos la apreciaron por algunos momentos hasta que el joven habló.

-Dime, que piensas de esto- Hizo una pausa, miró fijamente los calidos ojos de la muchacha y prosiguió -En el Shibusen, en la escuela de mi padre, quizás tengamos a un traidor, aun no estoy seguro pero, quizás los amigos de Hiro estén en algo y no tengo un buen presentimiento.-

Tsubaki se mantuvo en silencio, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso algo estaba por empezar? -Quizás- Habló por fin- Deberíamos contarle esto a los demás, es nuestro deber.- Kid asintió luego de un rato, se levantó y ayudó a la dama a hacer lo mismo, ambos bajaron las escaleras a paso lento, si algo iba a empezar, querían respirar la paz por un momento mas.

Ambos llamaron a sus respectivas armas y técnico y luego a Maka y a Soul, todos quedaron en verse de inmediato en el departamento de estos últimos, como hacían cada vez que algo importante ocurría y debía ser hablado con el grupo. Una vez llegaron se encontraron con todos, como siempre Black Star había sido el primero en llegar, seguido de las hermanas Thompson. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos se sentaron en la sala donde Kid les contó todo.

-Sigo pensando que estas exagerando- Agregó la mayor de sus armas observándose las uñas.- Dudo que esos chicos sean un problema, en lo personal me parecen simpáticos, no parecen ser malos, y si Hiro es feliz, es doblemente bueno, el pobre no había tenido mucho vida social desde lo de Excalibur, donde todos empezaron a tratarlo peor que antes.-

-Nadie esta diciendo que no queremos que el chico sea feliz, solo que no creemos que la mejor compañía sean, ¿como decirlo? Traidores- Contestó con sarcasmo el joven alvino a lo que su compañera asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que lo mejor seria que no nos apresuremos, pero que nos mantengamos alerta y vigilemos, discretamente sus movimientos- La rubia ojijade miro fijamente al joven ninja, haciendo énfasis en la discreción, y continuó- Para no levantar sospechas.-

-¿No deberíamos informarle a Shinigami-sama o a Stein al menos?- Preguntó la menor de las Thompson.

-No es buena idea- Contestó el peliazul recostándose en el sofá- Si esto llega a ser una falsa alarma nos saldrá caro y no se ustedes pero yo no estoy con ánimos de aguantarme sermones de nadie- Finalizó con desgano.

-Entonces esta decidido- El Shinigami se puso de pie -De ahora en mas vigilaremos a Sakura y a Kyo para asegurarnos que no causen problemas.

-Por cierto Kid- Interrumpió Liz- ¿Que era eso que leíste en los archivos que no alcanzaste a decirnos?

El muchacho pensó un momento y volvió a sentarse- Por alguna razón, Sakura presentó inmunidad a esa enfermedad, a pesar de estar expuesta a la misma. Ella fue la única que cuidaba a toda su familia, y la que informó de todo a las autoridades.

-Muy interesante- Contesto Soul colocando una mano en su mentón- Inmune, me suena a que nuestra pequeña tiene algo que ver en todo esto. ¿Que les parece si nuestros dos grandiosos "espialmas" se encargan del trabajo sucio?- Propuso haciendo ademanes para señalar a su técnica y a Kid.

-¿Espialmas? esa palabra no existe y no tiene gracia, pero entiendo y lo haré- Contestó con disgusto la joven.

-¿Que sabes de estilo al hablar ñoña?- Bufó antes de recibir el golpe de una enciclopedia.

-No se quien es un compañero mas efectivo, si mi libro o mi guadaña- Río la rubia mientras su compañero sujetaba su cabeza intentando calmar en vano el dolor.

El shinigami suspiró y aceptó igualmente, la conversación dio un giro brusco y entre risas la noche llegó sin que se dieran cuenta.

En otro lugar de Death City, para ser precisos, el departamento de Hiro, el joven preparaba la cena mientras tarareaba una canción que el mismo desconocía

-Me pregunto donde habré escuchado esta melodía...- Susurró mientras vigilaba el arroz. Sobresaltado, corrió a la puerta de entrada cuando escuchó que alguien la golpeaba de nuevo, no solía recibir visitas.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto con miedo de abrir la puerta ¿quien le aseguraba que no había un ladrón? ¿Y si era asesino en serie? ¿Y que tal si era un secuestrado? ¿O si era un ladrón que lo secuestraba y al no encontrar a quien pedirle dinero lo acecinaba?

-¿Hiro?- Escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado, las preocupaciones desaparecieron al instante- Somos Sakura y Kyo...- Insistió.

El joven abrió lentamente la puerta con una tímida sonrisa y un leve sonrojo- Lo siento, en estos días uno no sabe quien va a estar del otro lado de la puerta- Se disculpó mientras los invitaba a pasar

-Entiendo- Sonrío la muchacha- Pero podes confiar en nosotros.

-No confío en nadie mas- Sonrío guiándolos hasta la sala. Luego de una corta charla el muchacho les ofreció algo de beber a los que los jóvenes asintieron. Alejándose de la sala la joven le sonrío tristemente a su compañero quien le correspondió el sentimiento del mismo modo.

-Lo lamento- Se disculpó nuevamente entrando en la sala con una bandeja con tres vasos y una jarra- Solo tengo jugo de naranja.- Sonrío tímidamente.

-No te preocupes. No hay nada mejor que jugo de naranja para esta calida noche.-Sonrío el pelinegro tomando uno de los vasos y llevando el contenido a su boca.-Delicioso-

-Gracias- sonrío sentándole frente a ellos- Lo hice yo mismo, les traeré algo para comer- Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina nuevamente. Luego de unos minutos regresó con otra bandeja, pero esta vez llena de galletas.

-Déjame adivinar, también la hiciste- Bromeo la muchacha tomando una y llevándola a su boca.- Exquisito- Comentó asombrada, porque en realidad, no le alcanzaban las palabras para describir esa delicia.

-Me alegro que les guste- Contestó sonriendo ampliamente. Por primera vez, Hiro the Brave, se sentía verdaderamente querido.

La noche más divertida de su vida había concluido con la despedida de sus amigos. Sonrío nuevamente al recostarse en su cama y mirar la risueña luna.

-Buenas noches...-

La luna río mas que nunca aquella noche hasta que el astro rey la saco de su trono declarando que era el momento de despertar.

-¡Otro grandioso día en Shibusen comienza! - Exclamó el joven rubio al sentir los molestos rayos del sol, los cuales lo obligaron a despertar. Dando un salto de la cama corrió hasta el armario y comenzó a prepararse para empezar un glorioso viernes en la escuela más extraña, peligrosa y divertida en la que había estado.

Saludo a cada persona y animal que se encontraba en su camino, era inevitable sentirse atraído por el aura de felicidad que lo invadía. A la vez que su sonrisa era contagiosa.

Subió a toda velocidad las escaleras, al llegar a la sima levanto se dio vuelta para mirar su ciudad. Todos parecían tan pequeños desde aquel lugar, y por alguna razón, todo se veía aun mas hermoso que antes. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con el imponente edificio educativo de la ciudad.

-Hoy será un gran día...

SoulEvans-fan :D

Este capitulo no tiene de titulo "la segunda parte del anterior" porque calcule mal los tiempos de la historia y se va a llamar así el siguiente cap ¡pero la historia va en este orden no se asusten!

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Perdón por la tardanza… me enamore de DeviantArt :D (L)


End file.
